Sarah v The Red Box
by mrsreynolds
Summary: Angsty, fluffy, Charah oneshot. Sarah looks back at her relationship with Chuck. Set about a year in the future. Rated T just to be cautious.


_I reposted this as it didn't upload the same as the word document, and there were some mistakes. It scans much better now_.

_Chuck does not belong to me. It pains me to type those words ;)_

_All I will say about this one is: Don't freak out!_

* * *

Sarah Walker stared at the item she was cradling in her lap. Tears of shock and disbelief blurred her vision and for a moment she couldn't see it anymore. She wiped the water from her eyes impatiently and there it was again. A small, red box sat there accusingly in her hands, waiting to be opened.

_I can't do this. __This was never supposed to happen. Oh, Chuck, my Chuck. What have you done?_

Sarah remained frozen in place, fighting the impulse to run, just drop the box onto the bed and run.

Out of the apartment.

Out of the courtyard.

Out of Burbank.

But running had never worked, had it? All of her life she'd been running; from the authorities, from her past, from her emotions.

And, for the longest time, from Chuck.

* * *

Chuck Irving Bartowski had entered her life four and a half years ago and to her shame she had dismissed him as an easy mark, a piece of cake. But the person she had written off so easily was just the guy in the report. It was true that on paper, he was nothing special; a lonely nerd who fixed computers for a living. But the truth about Chuck was that he was so very special; kind-hearted, thoughtful, funny, brave and loyal. And when he smiled, that special, slow burner of a smile, Sarah always found herself smiling back.

Before Chuck, Sarah had lived for danger and had survived countless attempts on her life, kicked more butt than she could remember and seduced the richest, most powerful men – and women – in the world, but by the time Chuck was offering to handle her baggage, Sarah knew without a doubt that she had just been handed her toughest assignment to date.

How was she supposed to stop herself falling for Chuck Bartowski?

The guy didn't make it easy for her either. Sarah was irresistibly drawn to his lanky frame, messy curls and soft brown eyes, and she had found herself developing an irrational fondness for black converse shoes and sizzling shrimp. She spent more time with him than their cover required; his openness and honesty beguiled her and as time went on she knew that she was failing in her self imposed assignment just a little bit more every day.

She had fallen for Chuck so hard that she hardly knew herself any more. As her feelings for him had grown, she had delighted in discovering herself through Chuck's eyes, and this had proven more intoxicating than any mission. And when they had finally given in and allowed their feelings to overwhelm them, Sarah had felt as if she had come home.

She had felt passion and excitement with Bryce, but it was Chuck's slow, tender kisses which made her dizzy with anticipation. And afterwards, it was in Chuck's arms that she slept peacefully and deeply, sure in the knowledge that he would never allow anything to hurt her.

It was to Chuck that she said the words "I love you" for the first time. It had nearly killed her to say it, but of course Chuck had known this. He had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with such tenderness that tears had sprung to her eyes. Chuck had moved a thumb to gently wipe them away, and then he'd brought his mouth to hers again and kissed her much more thoroughly. That night, their lovemaking was filled with an intensity which threatened to overwhelm them both, and as they moved together towards release, Sarah felt the tears spilling from the corners of her eyes yet again.

"You're crying," Chuck's voice had been husky with wonder.

"That's funny," she'd smiled, brushing the unruly hair from his eyes, "so are you."

* * *

Sarah dragged her thoughts from the past and wiped the tears from her face. She took a shuddering breath and with a shaking hand, she opened the lid on the box.

She stared at its contents, almost afraid to touch it. Inside the box, nestled on a cushion of midnight blue velvet, was a diamond ring. A hand reached across the bed and enveloped hers in its warmth, reminding her that his question was going to need an answer.

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes and instantly knew that she had been crazy to think about running. Where would she run to, when everything she needed and wanted was right here?

A smile blossomed on her face as she said the words that would change everything, and yet nothing.

"I will."

* * *

_A/N So, this was kind of hard to do without giving too much away, and I'm still not sure it works really.__ I think I kind of meant for the reader to know that it's not as dire as it sounds; kind of like when you know the punch line to a joke in advance. You know what's coming but enjoy the ride anyway. Does that make any sense?_


End file.
